Johnny's story
by booklover1357
Summary: REVISED This is a oneshot about the day Johnny got beat up a little graphic but not really.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it **

**- booklover1357**

Johnny's Pov

It was getting late and I was still walking around to avoid going home to my lovely father and his belt. Then I heard a car and a bunch of socs came out and gripped my arms tightly. " Look what we got here boys" the blond soc with a lot of rings slurred "A piece of white trash walking by himself, lets teach him something". The blond punched me hard in the gut and knocked the wind out of me. Then punched me across the face almost knocking me out. I could feel the pain all across my face where I got cuts from his rings. The two socs holding me up dropped me and kicked me in the rips. I could feel them cracking. I felt two more punches one to my face by the ones with the rings and another to the gut. He leaned down and said " next time you see us were going to the last thing you ever see." Then they hopped in their and drove off and only then did I start to cry.

DALLY'S Pov

I was walking down the street towards Darry's house when I started hearing cry's and whimpers coming from the lot.

I walked over to the lot and looked around and that's where I saw Johnny. " Johnny!! I yelled at him "what are doing out so late" "Dal a hoarse voice called out. I then took a better look and him and became very pissed. He was shaking and was badly beaten up. I quickly ran and was slamming onto their door as loud as I could. "What's going on" said Darry who came stumbling out. "Johnny got jumped lets go" I told at him Steve, Two Bit, Sodapop, and Pony boy all ran after us. They brought him to the house while I went to hunt some socs.

Hoped you liked


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I was looking back at my story and I do see all the mistakes I only was writing that when I was bored but I thank some of the reviewers who pointed out the faults and how to fix them. I didn't like some of the reviews that were just rude with nothing constructive coming from them. So I'm thinking about rewriting this. When I first wrote this I wasn't that good of a writer but I think I have improved since then so ill think about rewriting.


	3. Chapter 3

AN this is my second shot at Johnny's side at what had happened when he was \jumped.

**I slowly walked home after a night with Dally at Bucks. It was alright in till Dally walked away for a night with some blond. I decided to walk home because I was getting tried and I hoped my father had already passed out for the night. Jumps from the socs ( in our town there are different types of people the supper rich - socs and the dirt poor the greasers. I am a greaser and so are all of my friends.) have been happening a lot more lately but I wasn't worried, where I was walking was deep in greaser neighborhood. I could hear a car coming up the street but I kept my head down thinking nothing of it. But I did turn around when I heard the car stop and car doors slamming. A bunch of stumbling drunk socs had just gotten out of a blue mustang and were walking towards me. I quickly started searching the ground for a bottle or something to defend myself with.**

"**Look at the dirty little greaser" one of them sneered he had a bunch of rings on his hand and looked the scariest of the group.**

**I backed up into the lot but they kept moving backwards looking for an escape but they kept closing in on me. I tried to keep cool and looked unaffected by them. All of a sudden the one with all the rings on his hand punched me straight in the gut. I bent over coughing, he gave a low chuckle and then said " that's only the start greaser boy were going to beat you so bad tonight," and gave another bunch to my head, I felt a burst of pain and then could feel blood running down my face, " and then were going to come back and beat you again and again and again". I saw what I thought was an opening and tried to run. Put one of them gripped a hold on my jacket and it came off while I tried to get away. They quickly got me.**

**The other boys have now started and I could feel the punches and kicks to my body and they weren't holding back either I tried to fight back but they were easily able to hold me down. I could feel the bruises begin to form on my face and body but that wasn't the worst of what they were doing I could always take a good beating but it was the threats that got to me. They threatened to find me where ever I went and even to kill all my little greaser friends. Right before I thought I would black out I felt one I last kick before they laughed and walked away. **

**I wanted to get up but I just hurt so bad and I couldn't even try to crawl to get someone to help. I let out a groan and I heard footsteps coming towards me. Oh no I thought they have already came back and were going to kill me. I was turned over and was able to see threw my swollen eyes at what looked like soda pop. **

"**Soda?" I croaked out wondering if it really was him. It was. **

**I heard the others approach and tried to explain, explain that I had really tried to fight them off but there were to many but as hard as I tried I also began crying and I tried to hold in the sobs but I was just so sacred, sacred they would come back sacred that I would be killed or that any of my friends would be. **


End file.
